


vivid picture

by kontent



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Double Drabble, F/M, Genderbending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:00:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23575039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kontent/pseuds/kontent
Summary: She watches, mesmerized, the way the American moves. The street lights splinter apart for a second, painting her hair all the colours of the rainbow.
Relationships: Female Illya Kuyakin/Female Napoleon Solo, Illya Kuryakin/Napoleon Solo
Kudos: 16





	vivid picture

She feels her heart thunder in her chest. The car still vibrates, still moving with the force of the impact. She knows she can’t move. Her index finger taps the gun, again and again and again. The silence in the street is intense, overpowering, but Illiana can’t help but wonder if she’ll hear the sound of flats or heels on the pavement.

The American’s steps are quiet like the predator Illliana knows her to be. But there is a soft clicking, heels worn with a grace Illiana never possessed herself. She turns her head, just far enough to watch her enemy.

She watches, mesmerized, the way the American moves. The gun reflects the light in a dull, broken way, but her hair gleams in the light, tied back in a ponytail that makes her face look angular and sharp. The street lights splinter apart for a second, painting her hair all the colours of the rainbow.

Illiana watches her – and to herself, she can admit how beautiful the other woman is. How easy it seems to want her, without knowing her at all. Illiana watches from the shadows and swears she will not let Napoleone Solo crawl under her skin. 


End file.
